


魏无羡怀孕了却不知道孩子是谁的

by 987654321



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987654321/pseuds/987654321





	魏无羡怀孕了却不知道孩子是谁的

经历了一系列大起大落，魏无羡软踏踏的靠在江厌离怀里吃她剥好的橘子。

“甜吗？”江厌离笑着问。

“甜!老婆喂得就是甜!”魏无羡在江厌离脸上啾么一口，流下了两道橘子汁痕迹。

江厌离不跟他做这些口舌之争，继续笑着给他剥桔子。  
他们alpha树立威严的位置在床上，下了床就得尽职尽责的照顾好自己的omega，保证他的身心愉悦，所有的账，床上再算。

金子轩看了半晌，道:“我还是不明白，你俩怎么结婚了？”

“其实也是毕业聚会第二天。”江厌离把一瓣黄澄澄的橘子喂给魏无羡，顺手捏了捏他润泽的嘴唇，魏无羡娇嗔的瞪她一眼。

“我看到阿澄从阿羡房里出来，一时有些生气，也走了进去，就……”

旁边的alpha几乎可以想象到，凌乱的大床上躺着一个要多娇软就有多娇软的omega，他浑身布满痕迹，眼角带着满足情欲的嫣红，掀开被子，还可以看到他被使用过度有些红肿的后穴上带着白色的斑斑点点，那是他的alpha留下的一切。

哦不行……想想都要硬。

这个场景正是在场所有alpha的梦中场景。

“其实我们早就在一起了，”魏无羡把玩江厌离的手指，“只是还没有什么实质性进展，阿姐说想要在领证的那天再和我发展到最后一步，因为特别的日子要有特别的纪念方式，不过那天可能是她太气了，后来也没告诉我她看到江澄的事儿，我就一直都以为那天晚上都是她在……”

呵。蓝忘机冷哼。

切。金子轩不屑。

江澄……

江澄还没有接受现实。

“不过，无羡你要知道，你怀的如果不是你阿姐的孩子……”金子轩看了看江厌离。

怀孕的omega会对自己孩子的父亲产生极大的眷恋感，恨不得时时刻刻待在对方身边，不见了一会儿就要心疼胸闷。

“现在可以有一o多a。”蓝忘机道。

现在社会omega数量极少，为了保证人民幸福值，国家开放了一妻多夫制。

他们还有最后的赌注，也就是说，现在就看谁是魏无羡的“二老婆”了。

魏无羡听了这话，有些愁眉苦脸的，他不想再花费心力去和别人增进感情慢慢磨合了，思及此，他抬头看向江厌离:“要不我们别要这个孩子了吧。”

一句话浇的两个斗志昂扬的alpha一个透心凉，都快赶上旁边那个打击到脑子短路的人了。

“恐怕不行，”江厌离还没开口，拿着报告单的蓝曦臣就从门外走进来，“医生说你不适合打胎，对身体损害极大……我想，江厌离小姐也不愿意伤害自己心爱的人吧。”

蓝曦臣和江厌离对视着，那眼神极其不善，似乎江厌离只要答应了魏无羡，他就要上去撕了她的架势。

“不会的，”江厌离轻笑，“阿羡，我们生下来，没事。”

“……唔，可是孩子的父亲要是他们还好，如果是那个连名字都不知道的人呢？”

魏无羡有些纠结。

“那到时候再打掉。”金子轩立刻接口。

“对，总之以你为先。”

“……嗯。”

虽说魏无羡表面上考虑江厌离，一点想要这个孩子的意思都没透露，但是谁会心甘情愿的打掉自己的亲生孩子呢，他在听到自己的肚子里有一只小小的生命存在，就已经心软的一塌糊涂了，一边分心听那些人的话，一边悄悄地用手抚摸自己的小腹，感受着这个奇迹。

现在听到这个消息，他简直就是从内而外感觉到全身心的放松。

魏无羡胎位不稳，身子有些虚，被勒令住院静养，alpha们为了表示自己男友力max，把魏无羡的单人病房堆得都是他喜欢的东西不说，还天天不厌其烦的来看他。

而且也许是怀孕原因，魏无羡的激素很不稳定，整个人也异常的敏感，动不动就眼泪哗啦哗啦，蓝忘机扶他去散步要哭，金子轩带花来要哭，江澄温言细语和他聊天要哭，蓝曦臣给他买蛋糕要哭，江厌离给他削了个苹果更要哭。

天天都红着一双水剪眸，整个一小哭包。

但是最要命的是，魏无羡对他们的信息素都表示很适应，都能安抚他。

然而医院检测结果是双胞胎，两个小男孩。

这就很完了，到底谁是孩子的亲爹啊。

难道是每个人的组成的部位不一样吗？比如江澄的那部分是头，蓝曦臣的部分是腿，蓝忘机的是肚子……

惹……

咦……

医院那边的说法是等一段时间之后，取羊水再鉴定，到时候就能精确知道孩子的父亲是谁了。

这时候那群alpha依旧在不厌其烦的为自己的爱情努力抗争着，除江厌离外四个alpha组成了统一的抗战联盟，争取夺下高地，而江厌离则坐镇东南，死守着不松口。

不过即使是爆A知心姐姐江厌离也不可能以一敌四，如果让她一对一杠，那她还有信心，可是这让她一个人来对付四个和她一样强悍的alpha，胜算就很渺茫了。

金子轩他们夺下据点的时候是一个大晴天，江厌离提着保温桶来看自己的小媳妇，就看到金子轩和魏无羡抱在一起亲的难舍难分。

魏无羡的肚子已经显怀，隆起一个温柔的弧度，金子轩很小心的没有像那天晚上一样死死把他勒在怀里对他进行狂风暴雨的疼爱，即使他很想这么做。

江厌离早就料到会有这么一天:孕期omega特别多愁善感，不管是真喜欢还是真感动，总归他们是把魏无羡搞到手了，结果明确了，那么过程和原因也就没那么重要了。

她叹了口气，把保温桶轻轻放在桌子上，铁壁撞到木头发出脆响，保温桶疼的叫唤还掺着回韵，绵长剐心。

魏无羡和金子轩分开，魏无羡看着江厌离的眼神有些躲闪，江厌离笑着对金子轩道:“恭喜了。”

良好的家庭教育塑造了江厌离知书达理的性子，此时也不会和金子轩吵起来，况且她并不想让魏无羡为难。

“……阿姐……”魏无羡快步走过去，揉江厌离的脸。

“阿羡，你别觉得歉疚，我爱你，你那么好，不该只有我一个人陪着。”江厌离温柔的开导他。

魏无羡握住她的手，小声问:“真的呀？”

江厌离笑，有些无奈:假的，我只想你和我在一起。

“嗯哼，我早就料到现在的情况了，”江厌离犹豫着撒了谎，“所以啊，你就好好给我养胎，好好养身子就好了，所有你没有想到的，我们都替你想过了。”

金子轩把魏无羡扶到床上，手欠的捏捏他软软的脸，应和着江厌离:“没错。”

魏无羡踹了金子轩一脚，金子轩握住他纤细的脚腕，挠挠他的脚心。

江厌离听着那边的嬉闹声，笑着打开保温桶把碗拿出来，倒了一碗，看了看笑的正开心的两个人，快速从口袋里掏出一袋粉末撒在碗里，搅了两下，把嘴角的笑意压到平日的弧度，对他们道:“这汤本来也是给阿羡做的，金子轩，你喝这碗行吧?让羡羡抱着桶喝。”

“这……这是他的，我喝不合适吧。”金子轩莫名有些感动。

看来这“大老婆”很有母仪天下的风范嘛，一点也不善妒。

“大家都是一家人了，就别这么客气了，以后住在一个屋檐下，还能个人做个人的饭吃吗？”

说的太有道理，金子轩一时难以拒绝，只好端起那碗汤，魏无羡把筷子给他。

“我用筷子你用什么?”金子轩问。

“我等你吃完，”魏无羡道，“我用你用过的。”  
江厌离的笑意僵在嘴角。

金子轩心里软的不行:他用我用过的就是间接接吻，四舍五入一下就是上床!

金子轩:“老子干了!”

江厌离的笑又软和下来。

待金子轩吃完，把油油的筷子还给魏无羡，江厌离拿过来，笑着对魏无羡道:“我帮你洗洗。”

“不用这么麻烦了，”魏无羡扯住江厌离的衣角，“想你俩陪我坐一会儿。”

江厌离顿了顿，道:“不行，要洗一下。”

若是平时，江厌离绝对不会拒绝自家小可爱撒娇一样软软的要求，怎么今天这么坚决呢？

金子轩正奇怪着，还没想出个结果，肚子忽然“咕噜”一声，疼起来。

“嘶……”金子轩蹲下身，不可置信的抬头看向江厌离。

“你怎么了？”魏无羡掀开被子爬过去，江厌离按住他:“我来看看。”然后走过去，拍拍金子轩的肩膀，问他:“怎么回事？”

金子轩看看魏无羡，又看看背着魏无羡脸上带着幸灾乐祸的笑容的江厌离，咬了咬牙:“没事儿，我……我肚子有点疼，要上一下厕所。”

“你吓死我了，快去吧。”魏无羡松了口气，江厌离温和的道:“大概是汤有些坏了，羡羡你先别喝，我扶他去看看医生。”

“好。”魏无羡对着江厌离满脸的崇拜，一副“哇塞你好大度好贤惠我有了你好幸福”的模样。

金子轩要不是身体不舒服，当场就要手撕了江厌离那张伪善的脸。

待两个人出门，没必要在维持一股和睦相处的气氛，金子轩颤着手指她:“你你你……你这个女人……太恶毒了!”

江厌离依旧端着温柔贤淑的外表，微笑:“你活该。你妈没教过你不要轻信女人的话吗？”

金子轩咬牙恨声骂娘，捂着肚子跑厕所去了。

蹲厕所的金子轩痛定思痛，还是怪自己道行太低，平白被人摆了一道，并打开《后宫甄O转》细细阅之。

待他隐忍几日，再行反击。 

蹲了没一会儿，旁边来人了，那人嘴里骂了一句:“真是哔了狗了。”

金子轩听着声音熟悉，问:“江澄?”

隔壁沉默了一下，道:“嗯。”

“你也是……”

“你就是那个吃坏肚子的人？”

“……嗯。”

江澄捂着肚子面色痛苦的回想刚刚江厌离一脸和善的把汤端过来要他尝尝是不是坏掉了，并说刚刚有人吃了一碗就跑厕所了，提醒他小心一些。

“如果没坏的话，就是他吃了其他的什么东西，这汤还是要给羡羡喝。”

魏无羡眨巴着眼一脸期待的看着他……手里的汤，口水都要滴到被单上了。

江澄咽了咽口水，豪气干云的为爱以身试险，并在江厌离的嘲讽下落到了这般田地，真是闻者伤心，见者落泪。

果然，女人都是泡椒凤爪。

“等等，”金子轩忽然想起了什么，“你喝过的那晚是我用过的。”

“什么?!”江澄大惊，“卧槽，真恶心。”

江厌离给他下泻药都没让他有这么强烈的负面情绪，金子轩一句话就做到了。

真是可喜可贺。

 

——————————————

 

开了一个先例，后面的纳妃行动简直不是一般的顺利，短短一个月的功夫，除了无名氏，所有人自愿跳进了婚姻的坟墓。

六个月的某一天，羊水检测报告出来了。

“根据结果来看——”头发花白的医生笑着推了推眼镜，话说到一半，忽然一愣，继而:“抱歉，年纪大了记性不好，我再看一眼。”

几个alpha气提到一半却接到这样的下半句，气的呛住了自己，雪白的病房里此起彼伏的咳嗽声，魏无羡拍拍这个又拍拍那个，恨不得自己多长几只手。

“孩子的生物学父亲是……”医生笑着说。

“啊？”刚刚周围咳嗽声太大，魏无羡没听清。

医生早就对这种情况见怪不怪，并没有对情绪激动的alpha们有太大反应，只是又重复了一遍:“是江澄先生，恭喜你们。”

“嗝!——”江澄好不容易缓过来被气音憋了一个嗝。

“这样啊，恭喜你了……”

“实名羡慕呢。”

“你可真棒。”

……

当然，对这样假惺惺的和睦相处，医生也早就听的耳朵都起茧子了。

待医生离开，哄得情绪平静的魏无羡睡去，alpha们互看了一眼，走了出去。

江厌离前脚刚把门关上，那边金子轩就小声道:“江澄，你道行不浅啊。”

江澄只觉得多日以来的郁闷无影无踪，整个人都神清气爽:“哪里哪里，客气客气。”

“江澄倒数第二居然还能让阿羡怀孕?明明忘机是第一，不是越早怀孕的几率越大吗？精子游得快啊。”蓝曦臣叹了口气。

“兄长，怀孕不是看那只游得快，是看哪只运气好。”蓝忘机纠正他。

“都这时候你还有心科普，蓝忘机你真是一点都不急。”金子轩道。

“都已经是事实了，而且，总比是那个连名字都不知道的人好，”蓝忘机说，“那人相貌品行基因优劣尚且未知，而江澄实为凤毛麟角，我觉得这个结果已经很好了，何况我们已经和他在一起了，我觉得这个结局我很满意。”

“我觉得蓝忘机说的对，”江厌离也加入了讨论组，“难道他是江澄的孩子你们还就能不要了吗？只要他是阿羡的孩子，就是世界上最可爱的孩子。”

“话是这么说，你们就心里没有点失落吗？”金子轩问，“怀孩子那么危险，以后你们谁还想要他再生就太禽兽了。”

“失落肯定会有，但是即为事实，除了接受别无他法。”蓝曦臣叹气。

其他人点点头。

“我才最难过好吗？我的孩子不仅仅只叫我爹，还得叫你们父亲。”江澄翻个白眼。

“要不你来试试我们?”

“无病呻吟，我被你们这么多人瓜分位置我比你惨很多好吗？”江厌离伸手轻敲江澄的头。

比惨大会火热进行中，各方选手势均力敌，然而病房内的一声呼喊打断了比赛。

“……媳妇儿……唔……”

离门最近的蓝曦臣一把拉开门，就见到魏无羡扶着肚子喘着气。

“媳妇儿，我难受……”魏无羡神色有些异常，屋内omega信息素的味道十分浓郁，江厌离眼疾手快的关上门。

魏无羡靠在蓝忘机怀里，眼泪汪汪，不知是谁打开灯，所有人定睛一看，注意到丝绸睡衣的裤子上湿了一大片。

“孩子踢到你那里了？”

“嗯。”魏无羡点点头，两滴泪珠滚下来，他忽然仰起脖子，双腿颤抖着，脚背和腿崩成一条直线，嘴里破碎的拒绝:“不要……不要……嘤……不要了……”

alpha大概明白孩子是碰在了他的前列腺上。

孕期的omega都会出现这样的发情状况，之前也有好几次类似的情况，魏无羡被他们尽心尽力的照顾弄得满足无比，现在已经养成习惯，一旦难受到无助就开始喊他们。

江厌离扒下他的裤子，轻轻揉捏他水淋淋的嫩臀，魏无羡呜咽着:“进来，直接进来……”

“好的。”江厌离直接掀起了裙子，轻轻将他的双腿撑到最大，扶着自己和那张端庄秀丽的脸一点都不符的狰狞物什就破开了那狭窄的空间。

“啊!……”魏无羡直接就被插射了，蓝忘机低头和他接吻，把魏无羡诱人的呻吟堵在嘴里，蓝曦臣握住他的手按在自己有活力的还在跳动的阳物上，另一只手伸进他的衣服里，揉搓着他已经开始鼓胀的乳房。

后面的江澄和金子轩一人抓住一只雪白的脚腕，低头细细的吻着他的脚心，在他小腿上留下一个个暧昧色情的吻痕。

江厌离的动作太快，搞得几个人十分不满，魏无羡和蓝氏双璧十指相扣，眼神已经被快感激得迷离起来，肚子里的孩子似乎是感受到什么，一直都在动作，魏无羡挣脱男人的手摸上自己的肚子，一下一下的轻抚着，他的睡衣已经被扒开，圆滚光滑的肚子突兀的挺在那里，时不时有一个小凸起划过薄薄的皮肤，下面粉嫩的肉茎随着江厌离的动作时不时地拍打在鼓起的肚子上，一双已经不小的胸乳上缀着两颗茱萸，乳晕扩大，颜色略深，一滴白色的奶液点在上面，被金子轩轻轻舔去。

“唔哼……”

魏无羡的身子已经被这些禽兽摸的极其敏感，按理说他该生完孩子才出奶，但是他天天都被他们以“催奶”之名揉来揉去，结果真把日子给提前了。

alpha们更加兴奋了，魏无羡却时常担心自己的奶会不够喝。

江厌离剧烈动作了几下，射在了外面，有几滴在魏无羡的脸上，被魏无羡舔了进去。

“该我了，”江澄把住他的腰，轻轻在魏无羡耳边说，“我来和孩子问声好。”

“让他们多把爸爸弄发情，这样大家都有甜头吃。”

魏无羡捂住脸:“要干就干!你闭嘴!唔啊……”

江澄耐心听取媳妇儿意见，动起腰来。

早说了alpha树立威严的时候在床上，江澄微笑。

现在终于可以把关于称呼的问题好好确立一下了。

江澄极有技巧的撞着他甬道内最敏感的点儿，孩子感受到了父亲的鞭挞，毫不示弱的朝着那个地方踢了一脚。

魏无羡“啊”的一声，锋利的指甲在蓝忘机的手上挠了一道血痕，肉棒拍在肚皮上，刺激出来一股稀薄的白液。

“阿澄……好阿澄……轻……轻一些……啊啊……我受不住……受不住嗯……”

江澄闻言却越发用力，蓝曦臣在他耳边刺激他:“说谎。”

“没有……我没有……”魏无羡哭的眼睛都肿了，可怜巴巴的委屈的模样，十分令人有蹂躏的欲望。

“你看，他又立起来了。”蓝忘机握住他精巧的茎身，眉眼间尽是笑意。

魏无羡忙里偷闲，被美色迷惑，看着蓝忘机呆住了，江澄狠狠地往里一撞，惊的魏无羡一个挺腰，连忙搂住江澄的脖子，江澄对这样亲昵的动作表示很受用，但帐还是要算的。

“看来我操得还不够得你心意，居然还有闲暇去看别人。”

“没没没没……啊!不要……太……太过了……啊嗯……”江澄一个深顶撞在生殖腔口，魏无羡哭的更加汹涌，捂着肚子推江澄:“孩子……孩子……江澄……”

“孩子没事，放心。”江澄见人是真的受惊了，不得已只好慢下来，轻柔的安抚他。

他们之前咨询过医生了，医生告诉他们此时做爱可以尝试着深入，这样对以后顺产也会有帮助，还鼓励他们多做做，尽量开拓的多一些。

“你……你太凶了……”魏无羡是典型的得了便宜还卖乖，哭的可怜兮兮的听了他的安慰还不忘指责他。

江澄见人没事儿，招呼都不打就再次顶到了腔口，粗鲁的顶进了头部，魏无羡被刺激的无声尖叫起来，眼泪一滴一滴的掉在头发里，我见优伶。

江澄很满意他的样子，一边激烈的动作一边道:

“说，谁是媳妇儿?”

“你……啊啊……我，是我……嘤……”

“以后和我做还看别人吗？”

“不看了……不敢看了……嗯啊……”

“推不推我了以后?!说!”

“不推……呜……轻……咿嗯……”

“知道错了吗？”江澄一巴掌拍上魏无羡的嫩臀。

魏无羡整个人轻颤一下:“我错了……我知错了……嗯……别……别顶到孩子……”

春色无边……


End file.
